Back In Our World
by Watson and Holmes
Summary: In Another World sequel. The Pevensie family is reunited and is back to save their kingdom. But Narnia is strangely shaken by the uprise of Miraz's new and unexpected ally. PC twist! NO Suspian. Plus our humor is comin back!
1. Prologue: The Battle for the Thrones

**NarniaQueen: And we are BACKKKKKK! Who missed us? Well we sure did miss you! And we brought in a new story with us too, the continuation to our wonderful and successful story In Another World, so who's excited? Well we sure are, oh how I can't wait to start this adventure! Who wants to cheer with me? Go Narnia! Go Narnia! Go Narn- **

**QueenofFantasy: Ok NarniaQueen, calm down! Sorry about that, readers, she had a bit too much 'sugar' in her writing obsession and has been crazily excited since the teaser trailer for the Dawn Treader has been released. **

**NarniaQueen: Set sail on the Dawn Treader! And let's get some fun story writing ideas! Go Narni- *QueenofFantasy slaps hand over mouth***

**QueenofFantasy: So this story takes place during Prince Caspian, we decided to do the sequel first (during PC) and then the companion piece, which takes place during the Golden Age. This is just a short prologue, and the first chapter will be coming soon. So read on readers, read on and give us some reviews! (Please!) And be sure to read our first story before reading this one so that it makes more sense!**

**Thank you to QueenDollyDaydream, nomalar96, mosstaloncat7, and etc. for all your wonderful and encouraging reviews! **

**Prologue: The Battle for the Thrones**

"I can give you all you ever wanted and have worked for this long, the crown to the throne, the most powerful kingdom, a son for an heir, and to get that nephew of yours out of the way. All it takes is just one drop of blood from a Son of Adam, a human, like you."

"And what of that Stupid Cat that has manipulated my brother's mind long ago? I don't want to have anything to do with him if he's part of helping your plan."

A wide cruel smile spread across the pale, translucent face as the sweet and cool voice spoke again, her words filled with maliciousness. "I want exactly as you do, to dislodge those that the historical Narnians had loved so much, that foolish Lion, and the royal human family. If you help me dispose of them, then I will help you gain everything all in one stone, one throw, one hit: one battle."

The beady black eyes stared, challenging the white floating figure, his tanned face like stone, as he contemplated what she said. Then spoke again in his rough and ruthless voice, "Mark your words that you will alley with me and swear to the Telmarine throne?"

"Mark my words, or else I shall rot in the dead world of Charn."

It was silent as the Telmarine took in the Witch's words. Then the ring of a knife being drawn out and the slicing of skin broke the dooming quiet. The small crimson liquid touched the pale fingers, and slowly they started to seem as if they were becoming solid. The room was cool and icy as it all took place, and the strong scent of hate rippled through the air violently.

"You have my dept, milord." And that is something that would never have escaped her lips were she not in such desperate measures, "And so your wife shall give you a son with the child she now bares, that nephew of yours shall no longer be in your way, and you shall be crowned as ruler of Telmar, King…"

"Miraz. And you will have the end of your ancient Narnian enemies that you claim to still live, Lady…"

"Jadis." _Oh, how vengeance is sweet._

_Victory will be mine, __finally._

**Yes, we know it's short, but the first chapter will come in no time (almost finished it), so carry on and please do review!**

**Yep, a good twisting around with the story satisfied our adventure loving cravings :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Diving Into Another World

**We forgot this in the Prologue, but as it is very well known, we do not own Narnia or any original characters, just our twists and characters. By the way, lovely readers, go to our profile and look at the pictures of Evelyn and Melina, since we changed them.**

****FIX UP**: Yeah...so we just noticed a mistake and had that fixed just now. A parahgraph had been cut out when we first posted and it probably caused a bit of confusion. If your a reader who already read the chapter then it's in Melina's flashback/dream sequence, and we ask that you would want to re-read it to make more sense of a part. Sorry about that! **

**Chapter 1: Diving Into Another World**

Evelyn's POV:

In my past, my life has changed many times, for better and for worse. But this time, it feels for the worse and no better at all.

The moment he, they, disappeared I didn't know what to feel but lost, just completely lost. When the moment came and I stepped out of my kingdom, my home, I felt like nothing. The only things that could keep me through this were Aslan's words.

Hanging on to the love I have, the memories and Aslan's words had brought me to look like a completely different person in this world. And I am. I had changed in Narnia; I had changed from living with the Pevensies and becoming one of them. And it has had the exact same effect on Melina too.

But Mary was different. Yes, she missed her country, she missed being among the Narnians and living in a castle, of calling Narnia home, but it was just life style she missed. I'm sure she misses our family as well, but she's able to hide it better and won't grieve as much for it all. I almost envied her for that, but on the contrary, I wouldn't have wanted to have it any other way.

OoOoOoOo

I looked down at my hand where a ring was settled on my finger. It has been so long. Too long! How much longer do I have to live like this? To wake up every morning forgetting then worrying where he is, only to remember that he is years, a world away. To forget that you are only seen as a teenager, a child, in this life when you have a mind far too big for one and you slip up and act like an adult, a queen. To be over powered by people who probably didn't know you or even care for your well being. To feel alone without your full family, the family you have grown with and had faced good and bad times with.

Memories started to flash in my eyes as I stared into my hand. But the ringing from the phone brought me out of my trance.

"Evelyn, could you please get that?" my mother's voice called from across the hall. I got up to get it and brought the receiver up to me.

"Hello?" I asked through it.

"Evelyn, it's me." Melina's voice said but her voice sounded thick from emotion and a small tint of some sort of hope, although the phone made it hard to really sense it.

"Melina, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. But I think I could figure what it was, although it could be anything else.

"Well I don't expect you to know, but, oh, I have to tell you in person. Where could we meet? By the blossom tree?" she asked desperately. What could be the matter? What had caused her to feel like this and for me not to know? It has been months since we came back from…there. But we could barely cry anymore for all our tears had already been used up.

"Alright, I'll meet you there. Bye, and take care…sister." I said slowly.

"Thank you. See you soon, sister." She said in response. I hung up the phone and went back into my room.

"Who was it?" mom asked when she saw me go back into my room.

"Melina." I told her simply.

"Evelyn, when are you and Melina going to stop sulking? Why can't you at least be like her sister Mary rather than everybody else? She's able to get along with people so well, and you don't have any other friends any more. You must start living in this world Evelyn." She scolded. Yeah right, like I'm going to do that. I can be stubborn like Mary too, mom. I'm not going to let go of my family and country that fast. I'll be dead before I could forget them, and I will never be able to get along with these other people whether you like it or not.

I didn't respond to her with all of this though, and just glared back at her and shut the door.

"Enough sulking in your room! Now come on out. Maybe you should go out on a walk, it's a lovely day and I can see a lot of the neighbors walking outside. Why not go out and talk to your friends?" she said through the door.

"I am going outside and I am going for a walk. I promised Melina I'd meet her just now." I reasoned back. I heard a sigh from behind the door and smiled to myself. She was going to have to give up sooner or later.

I quickly got changed into that new royal blue dress my mom bought for me when she forced me to go shopping with her, hoping it would take my mind of Edmund and Narnia. I walked out quickly through the mansion gates to make my way to meet up with her, the guards in their usual positions.

OoOoOoOo

"Evelyn, last night I … I saw a dream. But it wasn't just a normal dream…"

Melina's POV (flashback):

I stirred uncomfortably, my body feeling stiff and sore from my suddenly hardened bed. Slowly getting up I rubbed my eyes to take the sleepiness away, but realized that it was still dark early in the morning. Well, now that I was awake, it would be had to get back to sleep, and I certainly needed to stretch my body from being on oddly hard surface. I Might as well take a quick drink of water to satisfy my thirst.

I swung my feet around to get off the bed, but was met with wood floor already under me. Getting up rather clumsily, I looked down to notice that I had been on the floor all along, and with a quick glance I became aware of that this is not my room, nor any other room in my house.

Curious, I made my way out of the room that turned out to be small and almost cozy looking living room. The house was not very big, as I stepped through the hallway, the walls scattered with many picture frames. Were there a little bit of light, I would have been able to make out what the photo's looked like, but I couldn't see a thing. Trying not to bump into anything, I turned around and found a staircase, carefully walking up it to see if I could find out where I am up there. I made it to the top without tripping so much and looked down this hallway, seeing many doors along the walls.

I quietly crept through the hall as to not wake anyone that might be sleeping within the rooms, but stopped by a picture that had a small tint of moonlight from the window shine upon it, making it a tad easier to see. The light was not very strong, for the moon was shining through a cloud, but I could easily make out four human figures in the picture. I wished I could see their faces, but the sizes of the people in the photo seemed perfect for Peter and his siblings. I smiled sadly at the thought, but continued on my walk through the hall. I then stopped in front of one of the many doors, a strange longing tugging inside me to open it. I placed my hand on the door handle, noticing a familiar scent lingering around here. I sniffed more, remembering that smell of Narnian ocean breeze and forestry that always followed Peter, and how I use to love those days.

Finally finding the desperate urge to open the door, I turned the door handle and walked into a small bedroom. It looked like a normal bedroom, but no one was in the bed and it was undone, as if someone had stepped out of it. I turned slightly towards where more moonlight shown through the window, and placed my shocked eyes on the figure that stared out of it wishfully with his head resting on the palm of his hand. Peter.

My eyes stayed focused, wonder beyond knowledge of how this could be and of him actually being there, and a mixture of fear that any moment I could just blink and he'd be lost again. I began to step forward on light careful steps that creaked softly on the floor, the curiosity reeling me towards him.

"Go to bed, Susan. I'm fine." I froze in shock and I felt as if my heart was nearly ripped out of my chest from his tired and flat, almost dead, tone. Never had he sound so, hopeless, not even a spark of emotion in it besides dread and misery. And he was certainly not fine. Had it not been for his siblings still with him, I don't think he would be here till this day.

"It's me, not Susan." I said quietly, trying to hold back the sob that was threatening to escape. I had to be strong for him, especially in the state he was in.

He slowly turned the side of his head before whipping around his entire body, shock written all over his face and widened eyes in the moonlight's glow. I was close enough now and he stood up straighter from his slouched position from looking out the window.

"Melina…" he whispered, still staring in shock. My voice was stuck in my throat from the lump inside, and I reached out slowly to delicately touch his forehead, pushing the strands of hair out of the way and slowly sliding the way down to caress his cheek, where he cupped my hand there, just so that we could both feel the sensation of touch with each other. This was all real, I was really here, he was here, in front of me…

"It's been too long Peter, much too long." I managed to whisper, my voice thick with tears and emotion.

"It has..." He agreed softly, his blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. He wrapped his tender arms around me, and held me close. I wish we could stay in this moment forever. We pulled apart, and leaned in. His soft, tender lips met mine, and everything was like it was supposed to be once more. We parted slowly after a moment, looking into each other's eyes, which were full with tears rolling down our faces. "I'm sorry for all of this, if only I hadn't been so curios and remembered about the Lamp Post…"

"Hush darling..."I whispered, putting a finger on Peter's lips. "Don't blame yourself. It was just meant to be. Destiny has its reasons, as does Aslan." I reassured, feeling almost guilty with no reason for his remorse. "Don't doubt Aslan. We'll go back, and we'll all be together again." I added as I put my arms around his neck, looking up into his face.

"I shan't doubt him ever." he responded, then took a deep breath and sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"No such need to thank me, for I will never cease to hold your hand and help guide you." I told him back, receiving a grateful and almost wet smile. He then reached into his pocket as I watched slightly confused, before pulling out something silver in his hand.

"Here, I never really got the chance to give you the second half of this." He said placing a charm into my hand he outstretched, and I stared at the silver half of a lion's head that was framed by half of a jeweled heart.

I looked at him questionably, but before he could respond to my look, a bright sparkle caught our attention to the night sky, taking my thought from the necklace charm, and there we gazed at the stars that formed a familiar yet long time not seen face we all missed as he watched down upon us. The stars moved ever so slightly to form a gentle smile on his muzzle. We smiled back, our last thought to it reflecting the same from both of us before it all ended. _Thank you, Aslan. _

(End Flashback)

Evelyn's POV:

Melina explained as tears started to form in her eyes. I looked at her in surprise, but put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Aslan was there as well. He was watching." She seemed to be more at peace from this dream, and I can see that she has new hope in her, hope that I hope will last long. But I also envied her. How is it that she got to see him, and actually be physically be with her Peter and I never got to see mine yet?

"He'll come to you Evelyn. I know he will." Melina said as if she had read my mind. I looked up to meet her face and nodded, a few tears slowly sliding down my face. We sat in silence for a while there, reflecting about our past. My, how there was nothing to do these days but that any longer.

The ring tone of "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay went on, and I looked towards Melina who had got her iPhone to her ear now. By the annoyed look on her face, I could tell she had wished she had left it back at home.

"I have to go now, father wants me back. You know how they are." Melina said rolling her eyes. I nodded in response.

"Yes, I know. Maybe you should go now; I don't want you to get in trouble." I said to her. She nodded and went after we both bid each other good bye.

I sat there alone, liking the peace and quiet around this area and the tree. No one ever came around here because of stores or buildings not being here. I looked up at the tree, imagining how beautiful the dryad that would have been should this tree have one. I missed them and their soft musical voices, the fauns joyful dancing with their music, the dwarfs and their gruff grumbling and cooking, the centaur's majestic and talented ways, everything about our people. But, they're probably ruined and hiding now from the Telmarines, waiting frantically for hope's return. Or to put in other words, for Aslan and our return. I got up, and walked towards the dock on the lake, and sat down, taking off my shoes, and dipping my feet in the water. It was neither too cold, or too warm. It was just perfect.

A sigh escaped my mouth, and I continued to look out at the lake from the dock, trying to put away my troubled mind. A swim sounded nice in that refreshing lake, and could probably ease my worries. I got up and looked around, hoping that no one was around. I figured there wouldn't be, but apparently there was. Strange, I never saw that boy around here before, I know everyone here. Why was he looking at me in shock? He also looked quite familiar too…

I blinked once, twice, thrice with joy, hope rising rapidly in my chest. I got up, as he walked closer to me, and before I knew it, we had embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Oh Edmund, I missed you so much." I said with my voice thick from the tears as soon I had the courage to speak.

"I missed you too." He whispered into my ear, so overwhelmed by this miracle clearly in his voice. Slowly we released each other slightly, still holding on and looking into each other's tear stained face. Leaning in our lips gently touched each other, the reorganization of the feeling just bringing my memories back. Parting we looked at each other, not knowing how to speak without breaking down into tears again. For some reason, we knew this wouldn't last long, some sort of feeling inside was telling me this.

"Come." He said, taking my hand, leading me off the dock and towards the blossom tree. He carefully picked out the most perfect one, and stood in front of me, his eyes full of guilt and sadness. He cupped my face, and gently tucked the blossom behind my ear.

"You look lovely." He said, staring at me. He seemed so solemn, and but so very happy simultaneously. Once more we leaned in, his tender arms around my waist as my arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss was longer, but passionate and gentle at the same time. After a few moments we broke apart still holding on, just staring at each other, missing those wonderful times. He looked so handsome, his features so defined, especially his cheekbones.

"You have to be strong." He said, breaking the peaceful silence. The flashes of times when I had been crying for whole days straight came into my mind, and I nodded weakly in response, tears dropping onto my dress.

"Aslan said we'd meet again, at least I think that's what he meant." I told him, before continuing with my eyes downcast, "How I wish it didn't need to be like this though." I said to him back. I thought I saw guilt flash in his eyes, but I didn't think much of it. It would be obvious he was thinking about running into the trees at Lantern Waste, and I didn't want to think of the following days. We hugged again, and I thought that from the corner of my eyes I saw Aslan standing there, watching. We parted and turned to the direction and sure enough he was waiting there, face filled with love, joy, and sadness. He said nothing, but his eyes said it all. _Have faith_.

I let the message soak in as Edmund held me tighter. The air seemed to dull a little and the light began to dim. Our time together was finishing up.

"I love you, Evelyn."

"I love you too, Edmund." I whispered to him. I wanted to cling to him, to hold him close to me and not let go. But before I knew it, I was alone. No Edmund, no Aslan, only their love in the depths of my heart.

OoOoOoOo

Melina's POV:

This was just pathetic. I told her I didn't want it, but she wouldn't listen to me. Says it's for my own good I go back to socializing again with my friends and to enjoy life at home, but that's just the thing. All these people around us are not my friends any more, they seem like total strangers now, and this isn't my home. But of course, my mother knew as did Evelyn's, since they themselves had a little trip into Narnia. I watched unimpressed and downright annoyed at all these teenage girls that were supposedly our 'friends' who I could almost barely remember what their personalities are, as they gossiped and giggled like the lady guests I had seen in the past.

I could only be grateful that Evelyn and Mary were still at my side, clearly able to understand and know the truth to why we had changed so much. Evelyn sat beside me, having the same stony expression of boredom and misery as I have, and probably similar thoughts. Mary, on the other hand, looked like she was having the time of her life as she jumped into the pool. I worried for her; it was as if she was trying to push all that had happened a year ago when we left Narnia out of her mind, and act like everyone else. I let out another sigh, and as my mom walked by she glared at us with the same expression I have now come to know so well to seeing, a look that clearly said 'Stop sulking'.

I answered with a nod and she left. But as if I was going to listen to that. Life was dull and lifeless here, no Magic, no Narnians, no Aslan, and none of…them.

I bit my lip at the thought of our family that now lives in a totally different time, a family our parents don't even know of, and I stared down at the ring that I refused to take off, and I could feel the half a Narnian heart charm press against my neck. The only thing I have to remember him, besides my memories.

"Day dreaming again, are we?" Mary said as she came out of the pool dripping wet. "Why not come on in, the water is great!" Some girls that were nearby looked to our direction quickly with an uninterested face before going back to their conversations, but I gave no thought of it.

"We're thinking." Evelyn corrected and retorted, slightly annoyed by Mary as much as I was. I frowned when the younger rolled her eyes.

"Come off it you two! It's time to stop living in the past and to move on. _I_ know that," she looked around cautiously for any listening ears before continuing in a whisper, "I know that Aslan had said we'd return and meet them again, but look at how long we've waited. I think he was probably talking about it happening in dreams, and it did. So we're done with Narnia, so please, let's continue our normal lives." I stared silently at her, anger beginning to boil up in me. So she doubts Aslan's words, does she? Evelyn had sat up straight and looked stiff at her words, but Mary seemed to have ignored that and my eyes that were sending her daggers.

"Fine. Fine Mary, if you wish to give up on Aslan and forget our family, then fine with me. But we'll go back some day, whether you like it or not." I spat standing up.

"Melina, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Well you know what? Talk to us when you find Narnia yourself, or else in other words, since you seem to think that we won't go back, don't talk to us again!" I concluded before diving into the pool and swimming as far away from her and everyone else as I can. I caught a glimpse from behind me of Evelyn glaring at Mary, before jumping in herself and following me. Once she reached me, I smiled a warming thanks, glad that I still have someone to be happy with. Well, no use in wasting the time like this, for it could be quiet hard to think while keeping yourself afloat.

"Bet I can beat you to the other side!" Evelyn cried before kicking off, leaving me startled at her sudden head start.

"Well how _Fair _is that, o Queen of the Just?" I called back to her as I started swimming after her underwater. I loved the smoothness and relaxing feeling of being fully underneath water, it reminded me of home. Of cuddling in the silky blankets of the Cair with him beside me, or even of Aslan's warmth in his mane, and the soft and elegantly comfortable dresses in Narnia.

I came up as I finally caught up to Evelyn and as my head resurfaced I took in a big breath of air before pushing her down into the waters. We resurfaced quickly as Evelyn stared at me in shock and I giggled at my surprising victory.

"Well, that was quiet _Grand _of you, o Queen of the Magnificent!" Evelyn retorted back half in anger and half in amusement.

"Hey! Wait up already, I'm coming!" Mary called out as she came closer, having tried to catch up as she broke the silence.

Wait, why was it silent in a pool party? We were only under water, and when I looked down on the floor, it wasn't blue tiles, but rocks and plants of all sorts. I surfaced and took in the scene. It was an endless ocean with waves bobbing up and down.

"The water does not taste like chlorine, but its salt water from an ocean! There are no people around and no edge of a pool." I stated at Evelyn and Mary.

"And the sun, the air, it's almost like…" Evelyn started before trailing off as we both noticed something far off in the distance, "And there's land! Just a few miles away!"

"We're in..."Evelyn whispered in shock, turning to face me, with disbelief all over her face.

_Narnia._

**Wow…..SO SORRY it took that long, things had suddenly become so hectic unexpectedly that we hadn't had time to finish up and post. We apologize for only leaving you a small few paragraph prologue, but we're back on the track once again! (Hopefully)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please do review; it makes our newly coming summer days brighter! **


	3. Chapter 2: A Series of Shocking Events

**So here it is! We don't own Narnia (very grievingly) but we do own our characters. Hope you enjoy this chapter, although we're not sure how good it turned out. And we really, really, really, really, deeply apologize for not updating earlier, summer activities with family have been tiring our minds and killing writing time. Not to mention the adaptor for NarniaQueen's laptop had burned out, so we were also put into a sticky situation seeing that most data had been saved on the laptop which we were not able to use for a long period of time. Oh, and it would be splendid if you left a review as well! (PLEEAASSSEEE!) Happy reading!**

**Oh, and if you had been slightly confused somewhere in the last chapter, it was due to a mistake and that has been fixed. You may want to check back to Chapter 1 just for better clearing of thoughts and for the quality of our story.

Chapter 2: A Series of Shocking Events

We started swimming towards the beach of land with a many kicking and effort. I hadn't noticed how long it took to swim such far distance, but by the time we were close enough to see some trees on the high cliffs I was beginning to feel weary. I looked beside me to make sure Evelyn and Mary with still close, and as we neared I could hear soft laughter and splashing of water in the distance.

My feet and soon my hands had finally made contact to the now shallow ocean floor, and I also noticed how the laughter had stopped. It was just my luck when my hand slipped on a smooth rock as I tried crawling out of the water and my face splashed into the salty water. I tried to stagger upwards clumsily, until I felt a pair of large warm hands wrap around me as they helped me to sit up and I was almost startled as those wet arms embraced tightly around me. I was tired and too confused to think as I shook the water out of my eyes, but once I was able to see who it was all sorts of thoughts came pouring into my mind I didn't know what to think of as my eyes widened.

"Peter… Oh thank goodness! Thank you, Aslan, thank you! Oh Peter…" it came out barely above a whisper as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, as he retightened around me, enveloping each other into a tearful hug. I could even feel the hot wet drops mingle with the cold ocean water on my shoulder as the tears of happiness dripped down, my own soaking into his already wet shirt. We were back; we're together again, oh, that whole year of tortured loneliness! How it was worth it to finally be with him again, to be home.

I wasn't sure how long we had stayed like that, but the cold came and soon I was trying to stop myself from shivering as a small chill went through my back, having been wet and then out in the air and also wearing this, well, two piece bathing suit that I had been resentful to wear at the party. As did Evelyn, but she made me go shopping for a new one. I knew he was going to notice, and he did as he placed us deeper into the water for warmth without saying a word.

"Lu, can you get my jacket from the beach please?" Peter called out from over his shoulder, finally finding his voice. I looked around for the first time and noticed that Evelyn had been totally been enveloped by Edmund as they stood in the water, her still wearing her bikini, with Edmund's jacket around her, and that Susan and Mary had been watching from the near distant, smiling warmly. Lucy came splashing over, the blue jacket bundled tightly in her arms with her lovely warming smile on her face, eyes glittering with joy as she handed the coat to her brother.

"Oh Melina, it's so wonderful to see you, all of you!" she cried joyfully. Peter had set the coat around my shoulders before helping me up, and we shared a kiss. After parting a short while later, we turned towards the others who had been looking up towards the cliff, frowning in confusion at something. We looked up to where they were staring at and noticed ruins covering the apple trees. Our home had changed.

Evelyn's POV:

I stared ahead, and saw four figures as I swam. They, too, were in the water, splashing around and playing. One particular figure looked very familiar, his dark hair, his muscular frame, and his height...could it be? I swam further, and got my answer. King Edmund the Just was finally reunited with Queen Evelyn the Fair.

I stopped swimming and stood up shakily, running towards my beloved, not noticing anyone else around me. He looked ahead, and recognized me with a broad smile, and started running to me. While a meter away, we both stopped, taking in the truth.

"Evelyn...?" Edmund asked with a shaky voice, tears forming in his chocolate brown eyes. "Is that really you?"

As tears spilled down my face, I managed to give a weak nod, before throwing my arms around him and his strong arms enveloped me, holding me tight. I missed being in his arms so much, I couldn't believe I was really here. I felt his hot tears spill on my neck and shoulder, and couldn't stop crying. I don't know how long we stayed like that, seconds, minutes, hours, but nothing could have broken this moment.

"Where there suppose to be ruins back in Narnia?" I was slightly annoyed that our little comfortable silence of reunion was broken, but I looked up to where Susan had directed to when she spoke and noticed white clutters of rock between the many apple trees. They were ruins, the ruins of Cair Paravel to be exact.

"There weren't any ruins in Narnia, we would have known about them." Edmund said with his eyebrows wrinkled, and I knew simply by his look that he was racking his brain for possible answers. I couldn't talk suddenly, although no matter how much I wanted to tell them that it was our old home we were now staring at, I couldn't. I shared a quick and anxious glance with Melina, but no reassurance came from her just as lost expression. Mary also didn't look like she could say much, but there was something quizzical by her features, like she was trying to hold in some sort of inside anger.

"I suppose we should investigate then, no point in staying here." Peter announced, "Especially while we're all dripping wet." He then said pointedly to Melina, and I felt Edmund replace his coat that was slipping off my shoulders back into place and keeping his arm around me, almost in a protective manner from the small ocean breeze. It was hard to hear, but Lucy's soft and muffled giggles could be heard with the waves of the ocean, but all and all they reflected that happy glow in her. Several parts of me were still exposed, and I couldn't feel more longing for a warm and comfortable dress. Good luck in finding something like that, I thought sarcastically. But then I stared back at the ruins, and remembered that something was waiting for us all to discover.

"Yes, lets. Maybe we'll even be able to find something suitable for us all to wear." Susan said with a wishful thinking tone. If only she knew…

It took a while of climbing up the steep slope, but we were able to find a twisting and complicated path that has been formed over time and through natural weathers, pushing away debris. I had to keep Edmund's jacket balanced over myself so as not to freeze from wearing what in Narnia would be thought as nothing (for a human), as he held my hand to help guide me past the roots and stones. We neared the trees that loomed over us, giving grateful shade to block of the afternoon sun, and watched Edmund jump up into the branches, grabbing hold and hoisting him self up to get reach of an apple. He picked two before trying to carefully land back down without tripping on the very twisted branch.

"There you go, apple for lunch." He said handing over one of them to me. I gratefully accepted it, as he bit into his and I leaned onto his shoulder.

"Lucy!" we heard Peter's voice call, as he threw an apple in said sister's direction and she caught it with ease, "Melina, catch!" he then threw another to her as she stood ahead waiting with his jacket draped over her, and she smiled with a thanks as the apple landed into her hand.

"Here Su," Mary said giving another of the red fruit to Susan as she took one for herself. There seemed to be nothing but apples in this whole area! I was already getting weary of it, but continued to bite into its juice.

"Didn't we have any sandwiches?" Lucy questioned.

Edmund gave a muffled "I dunno," with his mouth full and shrugged.

"Manners, Edmund. Didn't mum teach you not to eat with your mouth full?" I chided playfully.

"Mum's not here." He defended, smiling after swallowing.

"Ahem." Susan interrupted from behind, raising an eyebrow with her hands on her hips. I grinned with the others as Edmund shrunk a little in defeat.

"Oh, yeah. Right." He said squirming under her stare, wrapping an arm around me and I daresay I think he was moving us faster to get away from his older sister (or mother figure).

"Well Lu, about the sandwiches, I believe I left mine in my bag, which I left my bag in the train station, and then the train station I left back in England." Peter answered to Lucy's last question, smiling with glee and causing Lucy to giggle.

"And because England is in some other universe, I doubt any of us are planning to go and fetch it." Melina cut in, having the same gleeful expression as she joined hands with Peter. The ruins were able to be seen not far ahead now, the white stones poking through the overgrowth. Edmund and I shared a glance with each other, his face filled with curiosity; mine probably filled with hidden memories that will be spoken out soon.

"Edmund...?" I said, raising my eyebrows, looking carefully at the rock formations as we walked through the ruins.

"Yes, love?" He asked, squeezing my hand gently.

"Do you think that these ruins are Cair Paravel? They look so much like it." I asked curiously.

He leaned on one of the large rocks as he thought over my question and following statement. Then biting into the last of his apple he got up, and threw it on the ground in frustration, earning a disgusted look from me.

"Edmund!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He said casually, sitting back down on the rock.

"Pick that up!" I scolded with one hand on my hip, the other by my side.

"And do what with it?" He asked holding it again, looking up at me. I sighed and took it from him, wondering what to do with it. There were no garbage cans anywhere, obviously, so what could I do? I thought, until I saw a patch of dirt that looked soft in the ground. Of course! I walked over to it, dug a small hole gently and buried it, with the dirt that was beside it. Patting the dirt into place, I smiled triumphantly, turning to see Edmund with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I said, shrugging and smiling at the same time.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"I don't want my lovely Narnia turning into a garbage can." I said, while walking up the crumbling stairs of the Cair, stretching out my hand towards him.

"Care to join me?" I asked, smiling. With a small smile, Edmund took my hand. I stopped, and carefully examined something on the ground that caught my attention.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, wondering why I would find a sudden interest in a rock.

"It looks like a catapult." I said, and I noticed the hook and rope that was attached to the boulder.

"What?" Peter's voice followed, and I turned to find Melina trailing behind him with Susan, Lucy and Mary.

"Catapults. This didn't just happen over time. Cair Paravel was attacked." I assumed, but I was pretty sure I knew that for sure.

"The Telmarines, they did this." Edmund whispered, confirming my suspicion by pointing to a compass mark that was scratched on the boulder. We all knew what the mark meant during our region, it's the flag of the Telmarines, their emblem.

"Do you think they're still living here? In our…Narnia?" Lucy asked shakily, the unshed tears of what has become of our beautiful land weighing down heavily. I shook my head sadly, unsure of how to answer. Wait…I was suppose to know the answer, how can I not remember? It was just an hour ago on Earth I knew what was happening, but now I can't seem to have any idea what much is going on. I furrowed my eyebrows and a frown made it to my lips in confusion. I looked to Melina and Mary, but their eyes were just as lost.

"I…I don't know," Melina said, speaking well enough for us three. I looked ahead and we all spotted something that caught our attention. Peter furrowed his brows, and walked almost cautiously towards it.

"Is it...?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"The treasure chamber." We all said in unison.

Melina's POV:

The stone wall slid smoothly as Edmund assisted Peter to pushing it aside. The wooden door that was reveled looked so old and rusted now, vines falling limply in font of it. I walked closer as Peter tried turning the door handle, then shaking it roughly, but it refused to move.

"Won't budge." He said hopelessly of that idea, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. He jabbed at the wood near the handle and began ripping the wood until it was easy to swing it open, leading down to a darkened stair way.

"So much for light." I said glumly staring down the blackness. It was clearly too dangerous to go down the high steps in the dark, not wanting the possibility of tripping and causing each other to fall. In response, and probably thinking the same consequence, Peter then ripped part of his blouse and wrapped the cloth around the end of a stick from the ground.

"You don't suppose, you have any matches any of you?" he asked glancing up, Lucy and Mary's questioning looks change to comprehension.

"We're pocket less." Mary said motioning to the three of us and Susan shook her head 'no'.

"Well no but, would this help?" Edmund said pulling out an electric torch after rummaging through his book bag.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter exclaimed. I glanced at my sister and sister in laws and shared amused smiles with them. He threw down the temporary torch before gesturing us inside first.

"Aw, thanks Pete." Edmund said cheekily. But before he could dart inside was cut off by his brother's outstretched arm.

"Ladies first, Edmund." He gently scolded pointedly.

"But I got the torch." Edmund defended holding up the light he flicked on.

"Well darling, I guess I could borrow that, thank you." Evelyn said in sweet mockery as she pried the light out of his hands, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and began leading down the spiral stairway. We girls followed with silent laughter and I caught sight to see Peter give an amused smirk of victory at his brother before they followed inside as well. Edmund just glared at Peter, a trace of the dumbstruck look on his face still there. The stairs were all rocky and cracked in various places. It was a long walk down, and the uneven steps made it longer.

Soon, after about twenty steps down and around the end of the curve, a glow came from the bottom. We stepped in the sunlight that came from the roof window, and as Peter and I opened the old metal gates, the scene of our chests and statues framing the circular wall of the room unfolded before us. The old stone floor had all sorts of armor, treasures, and fine Narnian craftsmanship scatered around.

"I can't believe it…" Peter said breathlessly, his face lighting up in wonder.

"Oh, it's all still here!" I exclaimed happily in glee, looking around. Lucy and Mary both hurriedly with light and excited steps went up to their chests, followed quickly by Edmund, Evelyn and Susan in tow. I was just about to follow when I noticed that Peter hadn't moved. I moved closer as he picked up a stone tablet that had for some reason caught his attention. I peered over his shoulder to see what kind of carvings it was, and froze at the sight of the lion's face. His face had fallen from wonder to solemn, and I gently squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "I know dear, I feel just as...lost. But we're here now." I whispered softly next to his ear. He turned to me and we shared warm smiles, the thoughts of our loss of being an adult and having our rule of a golden time suddenly vanishing from our minds.

"What is it?" Evelyn's voice brought us out of our trance and we looked to Susan who was rummaging furiously through her chest.

"My horn, it isn't in here. I must have left it on my saddle, the day we went back." she said with a slight disappointment, still holding onto her bow. Lucy had her cordial and dagger in hand, Evelyn and Mary both had their chosen dress and Edmund was found with a rather large helmet on his head, making a slightly silly scene. That's when I remembered about my own clothing and things inside my chest, and slowly made my way to the carved stone. I caught sight of my sword lying atop a dress that had been put in here, and many other possessions I had owned during my time as High Queen. A ring of metal hand made me turn around to where Peter stood with his sword, Rhindon, drawn out and in.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death." he quoted, looking deeply into the golden engraving.

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." I added, finishing the poem we had all come to know so well.

"If only we had known. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers… They're all gone." said Lucy, grief stricken by the realization of our friends passing.

"I think it's time we learn what's going on now." declared Peter, earning a soft nod from Lucy.

"Well then, I guess we better get moving." I spoke up.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Evelyn screamed, startling us all to jump in shock. What had happened to make her frightened so suddenly?

**Alright, there it is, at last! May not be the best, but we promise that the chapters will get better later on; we got plenty of ideas for those! Once again sorry for the very long delay on the chapter, but we can't promise anything of how long the next will come. But in the meantime, why not give a review? It could make the wait shorter, and we would greatly appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 3:Of Memories,Pranks,Rats&Dwarfs

**We're back! And so is our beloved humor! We hope it lives up to your enjoyment and please leave by a review! It would be most appreciated. :D**

**Chapter 3: Of Memories, Pranks, Rats and Dwarfs **

Mary's POV:

Swords, bow and daggers had been automatically drawn out and posed in a ready stance for any sign of a threat, but whatever had frightened Evelyn so to have screamed like that was nowhere to be seen.

"Evelyn, what is the matter? Why have you screamed?" Edmund asked worriedly to Evelyn, whom looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face pale white, whiter than it usually was, was absolutely priceless!

"….I saw a rat run out of my chest." She squeaked out, like almost literally squeaked.

"A …. rat? That's all?" Melina asked, fully dumbstruck.

"Yes! A big, hairy, black, fat rat! And it looked at me, almost like it was asking me if I had cheese! Before it scurried out and off away! Imagine what it could have done to me! I'm not clothed properly!" She explained, bitterness to the rat quite clear in her expression, before burying her face in her hands. I bit back the laugh but simply had to smirk, before wiping it off when Susan turned to me scrutinizing. Ah, memories of the much fun I had back in the old days, when I use to get on the nerve of my royal family, came flooding back to me and I knew they were remembering the same. One particular lesson, as I call it, although everyone else prefers to refer to prank, that I had set up for a dignitary (who has been annoyingly keeping an eye on me) had gone slightly wrong when Evelyn had ended up being the unexpected target. Unfortunately, she wouldn't go near another cheese eating critter as long as they were Talking. I wouldn't be surprised if the memory was running through their minds as well.

Edmund sighed as he sheathed his sword, before putting his arm around Evelyn and she buried her face in his chest as he rubbed her back. He then began to speak soothing words as she started to sob. Whoa, that prank had a big aftermath to it, as did this rat.

"Are you alright now?" Edmund asked Evelyn once she stopped crying, which was a few minutes later, and she nodded in assurance, snuggling closer to Edmund.

"Speaking of being clothed properly, I think it's time we all get dressed. I can't wait to get out of this thing and into something warm." Melina said grabbing inside for a dress eagerly.

"And later we could finally look around more." Susan added.

"Yes, we should." Evelyn said getting out form Edmunds embrace, and looking through her chest for a nice traveling dress. We girls rummaged around for quite some time, but the boys found their clothes rather quickly.

"We'll be in the other room while you finish finding your dresses." Edmund informed from the other end of the room.

"Sure," Lucy replied none chattily at the same time I barked over my shoulder, "Whatever."

"Don't take too long." Peter said as he led out Edmund to another room.

"Oh then dear Aslan help me from Susan and Evelyn if that is to come true." Melina said heartily, drawing a few amused chuckles from the departing boys and small glares from said sister in laws.

"Don't worry so much about that. I'll make certain that they won't get carried away, at least not while I can help it." I said slyly with a smirk and rubbing my hands, hungry for some more fun (or the so called 'pranks'). The horrified looks on all four faces was good enough that they understood just what I meant.

Evelyn's POV:

I sighed. What a typical saying to come from Mary. Hey, she might be a beautiful girl, but that didn't stop her from being mischievous and unpredictable. You never knew what she is to do next, but you always have a pretty good idea. She was known as the "Lovely Lady" by the people and public, because that was just the way she was to others. But inside the castle, away from all that…or just to anyone she didn't like, even a little bit, things got crazy. If she could, she could easily scare away Narnia's worst enemy. Alright, back to reality.

"Evelyn, how's this?" Melina asked me, holding up a blue dress, with green and gold trimming on the bottom, neck, and arms.

"Oh, it's wonderful and absolutely perfect for the occasion!" I gushed, as Susan and Lucy nodded in approval.

"What about this?" I asked the girls, holding up a forest green dress, with a black and gold belt that included gold trimming on the arms and the bottom.

"It's perfect! Very pretty, too." Susan said with Lucy and Melina smiled happily, while Mary just rolled her eyes. Susan had chosen a purple gown that had a light blue underskirt showing through the slit, and Lucy had a similar one to her sister that was red and the underneath skirt layer was white like her top.

I watched as Mary chose a beautiful brown dress with gold trimming all over.

"Mary, are you wearing that?" I asked, as she looked up at me.

"Yes, is it bad?" She asked worriedly, which surprised me because Mary is so not the fashion type.

"No!" I said, shocked. "I love it, it's perfect."

"Ok," She said, smiling in satisfaction.

OoOoOoOo

After about five minutes, everyone had gotten into their dresses, and was adding the finishing touches. Taking my two swords, that were a bit shorter than your normal broadsword, I tucked them into their sheaths on the side of my belts. I had trained so much; I had no need for a shield for it was rather uncomfortable, and killed everything in my path during wars. I would only leave with minor cuts and bruises. Ever since the war against the Blood Witch, I trained harder and faster in order to prepare myself.

"Don't forget your weapons, girls!" I shouted across from my shoulder. The last thing that we wanted to do was wander around a changed Narnia unarmed.

"Ok!" They all yelled back in union. I turned around to see that Susan was adjusting her bow and arrow strap, Lucy who was putting her dagger and cordial in their pouch on her belt, and Melina who was putting on a belt, and tucking her broadsword in its sheath, as Mary did the same with her shorter one.

We were just about to leave, when we heard a lightened shout.

"Oh wow!" Mary exclaimed around the corner, her face brightening.

"What did you find Mary?" I asked curiously, stepping closer.

"I found a tarantula! And it's a big one too!" she said, lifting up something black. I was confused at first, but a single glance at Melina's quickly paling face was good enough hint to know what Mary was holding. I took a step closer anyways, and saw the most terrifying sight ever. A Tarantula. A spider. My biggest phobia ever. Worse than rats.

We were all out of her sight in seconds after a single glance at it, screaming.

OoOoOoOo

"Wow, you're here before us? I never expected it." Edmund said, walking out of the chamber.

"What made you all come out so quickly?" Peter asked curiously. "We expected you to take hours."

"Mary found a spider." I managed to say, which came out as a squeaky whisper.

"It was a tarantula spider to be exact. And it was huge. Thank goodness you guys didn't see the eight eyes, and the big fangs, it was horrible! Not to mention its legs, they were the hairiest bunch you could have ever seen!" Melina yelled, terrified at the thought.

"She also seemed ready to name it and call it her pet." Susan said, shivering.

"Ah, that explains it." Edmund said, with a single nod.

"Oh no, here she comes." Lucy said pointing to the figure appearing from the stairway.

"Don't run away from him!" Mary yelled cheerily as she came out of the chamber and up the steps, holding it in her hands.

We all screamed our loudest screams, and jumped away from it, falling down. I held on to Edmund, as everyone stared at her horrified. Peter held up a shaky finger pointing to the chamber as Melina clung to him looking horrified at her sister's hand. I still sometimes wondered if Mary was actually Melina's sister.

"P-put it back where it came from!" He stuttered, failing miserably with his demanding tone of voice.

"Fine, suit yourself." Mary said shrugging, going back into the chamber and muttering something among the lines 'chickens' and 'cowards'.

"That girl is crazy." Melina said, trying to get up, but only to fall back on Peter from shivering in horror so much. We all nodded in approval, our heads falling back down, staring up at the sky with dumbstruck looks on our faces.

"You look very lovely in that dress, it brings out your eyes perfectly." Edmund said to me after we all regained our senses, taking my hand as I snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you, Ed. You do to." I said.

"So you're saying I'm wearing a dress?" Edmund asked confused, as he turned to look at me, causing everyone to giggle.

"Obviously no," I said, rolling my eyes good naturally, "I meant by your tunic. It makes you look more handsome than usual." I said clearing it out.

"Why, thank you." He thanked me happily, smiling as he gave me a kiss.

"What's this?" Lucy said looking at something that was glinting faintly next to her hand in the grass, picking it up. Holding it up to the light, it was the shape of a centaur chess piece made of solid gold with a small red jewel in the shield glinting in the sun.

"Hey, that's from my chess set." Edmund said reaching out to take it gingerly.

"What chess set? I thought we were going to explore, not play chess." Mary said as she came back from inside the chamber, this time with nothing freaky in her hands. Thankfully.

"Obviously there's no complete chess set after all these years," Edmund retorted sorely annoyed by that fact, but forgot about it when Susan gasped sharply and her wide eyes were staring ahead. Lucy turned around to see what it was and a dazed look crossed over her features.

"It couldn't have…" she whispered softly, so soft I wasn't sure if she even spoke.

"What is it?" I asked, but instead of answering she stood up and ran towards the general direction.

"Lucy, wait up!" Melina called as we took off after her. We were led through what appeared to have been a large hall, with clumps of rock that must have once been high columns and a wall leading to different smaller halls. Up ahead, my suspicion of which hall this must be was confirmed as I saw a raised dais, clumps of marble rocks that had once been six wonderful white marble thrones, showing all too clearly that this was the one and only Great Throne Room. It had been such a wonderful and sturdy room that you would never have guessed that it could have fallen to so many bits! It was utterly heartbreaking to see our old home that has housed our family and memories for years become this destroyed, nearly exterminated.

"By the Lion," Peter started, only to get cut off by the shock of it.

"…Everything. The glass roof, the many carved columns, those sturdy walls, all of it just," Lucy said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Gone. I could simply only imagine it how it used to be." Edmund finished for her, his voice raspy and shaken.

We were all lost in thought, before loud voices coming from the river knocked us out of our trance. We all stared at each other, confused, before running to the sound of the voices. Hiding behind trees or bushes, we saw a boat with two men dressed in armor with weapons, holding a red dwarf who had his hands and feet tied, with a gag in his mouse, looking terrified yet still gave them a deadly glare. Anger boiled inside at the thought of these men trying to kill this Narnian, one of our people. Immediately taking out our weapons as we approached and pointing them towards them, Susan yelled "Drop him!" before releasing an arrow, which went straight through one of the soldiers hearts, causing him to fall over, dead before he reached the water. The other soldier, who was looking around wildly in shock before spotting us, dropped the dwarf in the water, then went diving in after his dead companion for his own life.

Peter and Edmund dropped their swords before jumping in the water to get the dwarf out, and they dragged the dwarf to shore, as Edmund ran to tie the boat to a rock. As I cut the ropes on his hands and Lucy took to his feet, the dwarf was free to rip out the gag from his mouth, spitting out water in the process.

"Drop him!" he practically screeched as he tossed the offending gag to the ground, "Of all things to come up with, that's your best choice? They were going to do that anyways!"

"Think before you speak, a simple thank you to her would be sufficient." Peter said coolly.

"If I hadn't known better, they were attempting to drown you if it weren't for us to come in time." I contemplated, staring at him.

"They were doing perfectly fine drowning me without any of your help!" the dwarf screeched at me, as Edmund glared at the back of him.

"Do calm down now and at least be grateful that we didn't have let them." Melina said, in a gentle voice. It had certainly at least make him laps into silence as he looked at the ground contemplating her words.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyways?" Lucy asked softly, making her presence known to the dwarf.

"They're Telmarines, that's what they do. Drop us off to drown where the ghosts roam." The dwarf said gruffly, casting an annoyed glare in our general direction.

"Ghosts?" Susan asked curiously.

"Sure, and you bunch seem quiet passable to be solid. Easy to fool anyone." He shrugged, seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"Well that's because we _are_ solid." Edmund said, a bit of a smirk on his face.

"We're not ghosts, I can assure you." Peter said, laughing slightly.

"Aw, poor things. Trying to deny the fact that they're dead." Trumpkin said in a mocking voice, laughing.

"We're very much alive, thank you. Where would you get the idea that we're ghosts? Narnia wouldn't have any ghosts, not that I know of." I said rather coolly, annoyed that he still wouldn't believe us.

"Well stories, of course. But rather those unpleasant kinds, you know, to keep the little ones from wandering around these ancient parts. I never really believed in them until now." He said, looking at all of us rather sternly.

"And the pleasant kind?" Melina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, this and that, of Aslan and the stories of the Golden Age. One even mentions of the Kings and Queens of Old returning, maybe even Aslan himself. But like that would ever happen, humph." He muttered, rolling his eyes, and crossing his arms.

"You might be a little surprised." Susan said, with a look on her face that said 'Bring it on'.

"Oh really?" he huffed with ironic amusement, "So are you going to start telling me that you're them? Well, that would be a lot of information…" he suddenly slowed his sentence to a stop once he really looked at us carefully. His eyes widened when it appeared to have dawned on him and he staggered backwards a step in shock. It took me everything not to show my smirk, although Lucy let out a light giggle. "Beads and breadsticks, oh you have got to be kidding. You're the ones? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" It was more of a statement than a question, and he didn't say it, but it was clearly written on his face that he just wanted to yell out at us 'But you're children! Why come back to us in this form of age?'

"Yes, that we are." Peter said, all of us smiling triumphant smiles, as a completely bemused Red Dwarf stared at us wide eyed, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"How nice." Mary said as everyone smirked, before going to pick up the fainted dwarf.

**Please review! Thanks! (Or else!) **

**P.S. The links to the dress for Melina, Evelyn and Mary will be in our profile if you wish to see them. **


End file.
